1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print order/delivery system and method, a digital camera, a client information registration device, an ordering terminal, and a printing system, and more particularly, is suitably applied to, for instance, an order/delivery system of a digital print.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional method, when giving an order for a print of a silver film photograph, one takes a film with which a shooting has been performed along to a window of a print shop and such, so as to make a request of developing and printing, and then goes to there in order to accept the printed photograph after the specified date.
Recently, a digital camera, which takes in a picture electronically, has appeared, and so such aspect of print service is being performed that a recording medium such as a memory card and a floppy disk on which pictorial data has been recorded or a digital camera itself is carried in the window of a print shop and such.
By the way, according to such conventional method, there is a troublesome problem that the orderer is required to go to the window of a print shop and the like no less than two times so as to give the order for prints and to receive them.
Besides, in recent years, a colour printer for use at home has come into widespread use; however, when a large quantity of printing is to be performed, it requires considerable time and effort, and, in a few cases, the cost of a printer and a print material becomes a large burden.